onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Episode of Luffy
Episode of Luffy: Adventure on Hand Island is the sixth TV Special of the One Piece anime. It aired after the airing of Episode 576 and the same day as One Piece Film: Z. Short Summary During a battle with several Marine warships, the Straw Hats are forced to make an emergency Coup de Burst in order to escape a sudden attack from above, in the form of an immensely large cannonball. Crash landing on a nearby island, they decide to explore while Franky repairs and moves the ship. Finding a town, they learn of its past and people while Luffy befriends a nearby wax sculptor. After being told that his apprentice had joined the Marines and subsequently been imprisoned due to knowing how to create incredibly solid wax, Luffy meets with the others and go out to find the apprentice. Leaving Sanji and Usopp to deal with the Marine troops, he eventually finds Regis trapped in a cage. Accidentally activating a complicated water trap, they are only saved by the timely intervention of Sanji. Escaping to a nearby reef, they decide to destroy Bilić's weapons once and for all. Long Summary During some spare time on the Thousand Sunny, the Straw Hats have a mock introductory show with Usopp hosting. Once Luffy's turn was done, they are interrupted by an attack from several Marine battleships. Defending themselves against the assault, a distant whistling sound alerts them on an incoming cannonball of immense size that threatens to crush them. Using the ship's Coup de Burst to escape the resulting detonation, the crew are sent flying across the ocean while the unknown assailant looks on, revealing himself to be the commanding officer of the local Marine base. Realizing they had overdone the Coup de Burst, the Straw Hats find themselves crash landing on a nearby island. While Franky works on a way to move the ship back into the water, the rest of the Straw Hats explore the local town to re-supply what was broken or lost in the landing. However they all notice that the town is in short supply of everything and that only women, children or the elderly run the shops. Eventually Brook, Robin and Nami discover the site of a past cannon attack located directly opposite the Marine base. Meanwhile at the base, Bilić replays his plans to defeat any pirates that come his way and prove the strength of his new weapon before being notified of the arrival of Captain Coby and Lieutenant Commander Helmeppo who had been sent in order to have Bilić sign some transfer papers from Marine Headquarters for Coby and Helmeppo to be stationed at his base which agitates the commodore, seeing it as them believing he is unable to defend the area from pirate attacks. Coby and Helmeppo overhear this outside his office and decide to have a look around the base. Back on Hand Island, Luffy comes across what appears to be a fruit stall on the outskirts of the town. Trying to eat several pieces, he quickly discovers that they are actually fake fruits made of wax. From behind, an old man approaches and quickly bursts into laughter over Luffy's mistake, and introduces himself as Diego, the man who had sculpted the fruits. Going inside, Diego is suddenly left dumbstruck as the entirety of his home had been blown away except the front wall, and upon looking over the hill discovers that it was the Thousand Sunny which had caused the damage in it's crash landing. Apologizing for the destruction they had caused, Luffy is then led underground where he discovers the pride of Diego's collection, a multitude of life like wax sculptures of famous pirates. Seeing the sculpture of Shanks, Luffy is reminded of his childhood and the days when Shanks and his crew had visited Foosha Village, which culminated with his consumption of the Gomu Gomu no Mi and a near lethal encounter with the mountain bandit Higuma where Shanks had sacrificed his arm to save Luffy, earning the boy's eternal respect and admiration. Returning to the present, Usopp and Chopper discover the underground section and marvel at the wax figures, leading Diego to show them how his particular wax was created. Noting a poorly crafted figure of Whitebeard on a nearby shelf, Diego mentions that the wax itself is of a much higher quality then the one he can create and demonstrates this by easily destroying his own wax by knocking the sculpture against it though notes that it is weak against fire. Asking who had created it, Diego admits that the man was no longer around and had left him to join the Marines. This is eventually revealed to be his son, Regis Deigo then explains the island's situation. Hand Island is an island of artisans that was once under the protection of Whitebeard. However after he died in the Battle of Marineford. Rival pirates quickly set their sights on his territory. Marines quickly stepped in and built a base nearby with Bilic in command. He called for a meeting of the townspeople and asked that they help build a cannon to help ward off pirate attacks which the people happily agreed to. Among them was Regis, who had joined the Marines to help the island much to the dismay of Deigo who had hoped he would follow in his footsteps. However, once the cannon was completed. Bilic fired on the town as "practice" destroying several buildings and killing a few innocents as well. It soon became obvious that he just wanted the cannon for his own ends and used the families of the builders as his own hostages lest he fire the cannon on the rest of the town. After telling this tale, Deigo starts to head off to the Marine base to give Regis the Whitebeard figurine. But Luffy offers to go instead. Meanwhile at the Marine base, Coby and Helmeppo continue their investigation, noticing there's not enough food for all the workers. They also overhear a few Marines talking about Regis speaking out against Bilic. Regis is shown to have been thown into a cage outside on a spinning wheel. Bilic tries to get him to apologize for going against him, but when Regis refuses. He has the wheel spun, which sends Regis underwater in its rotation. Luffy regroups with his crew and tells them his intention. They draw lots to see who'll go with him with Sanji and Usopp chosen. The next day the three head for the Marine base on the Mini Merry. As they do this, Coby heads to Hand Island and sees for himself the devastation and poor condition of the town. He eventually happens upon Deigo and they talk with Diego eventually revealing Luffy was there recently. Coby reveals he knows Luffy and tells Deigo of how Luffy freed him from the grasp of Alvida who was forcing him to be her cabin boy and gave him the confidence to join the Marines. Deigo leads him down to his wax room and reveals Regis is his son, though Coby briefs him on his current state. Back at the the Marine base, the Marines open fire once they notice Luffy forcing Sanji and him to invade the base which quickly leads into a chase. Eventually, the two find Regis and give him the figurine but Luffy is captured in a seastone cage once he steps on the platform where Regis's is. The wheel turns towards the water submerging the two. Sanji manages to jump in and free the pair and they escape into ocean via a sewer fan where they regroup with Usopp. The four rest on a reef where Regis explains he made the doll when he was six. When he went to join the Navy, Deigo tried to at least have him take the figurine with him but he declined. Regis feels he disappointed his father for not following the path he wanted. But seeing the figure and being told that Deigo always treasured it, he realizes that his father still believes in him. Likewise Deigo, after being told why Regis was thrown in jail, is happy of his conviction to protect the island. Now determined, Regis plans to head back to the Marine Base to destroy the cannon. At that moment, Bilic fires on the town, thinking the villagers are hiding the Straw Hats and demands they turn them over or he will destroy the town. Luffy's group head back to the base and make their way inside with Usopp and Sanji distracting the Marines while Luffy and Regis sneak in. Bilic, thinking the townspeople sent the Straw Hats after him, fires another cannon at the town but it's sliced in half by Zoro. As Zoro continues to defend the town from Bilic's cannon. Luffy and Regis make their way into the base and gather as much wax as they can. The Straw Hats fight against the Marines while Regis makes his way up to the cannon's barrel and activates the wax, causing it to backfire and destroy itself. Bilic emerges from the rubble of the cannon, obviously angered. He burns Regis's Whitebeard figure to mock Luffy and him then reveals he has a mobile cannon as a back up. Luffy faces off against him, having trouble due to the cannon's speed, the constant bombardment Bilic fires into his rubber body and the spinning tops fitted with blades sent after him. His crew (along with Coby) help take out the tops and Luffy finally manages to beat Bilic by getting in close enough to grab his snake puppet and pummel him with an Elephant Gatling, destroying his cannon in the process. Kizaru suddenly shows up much to the shock of everyone. The Marines believe he was the one who stopped Bilic and cheer for him as the Straw Hats make a hasty exit. However it turns out the Kizaru is really another wax sculpture created by Diego who made it on the request of Coby. Using the charade (as well as Deigo throwing his voice to imitate the Admiral), Coby places Bilic under arrest and likely to be court martialed, declaring it was never the Marine's intention of enslaving the island. He orders the Marines to help rebuild the island while Diego and Regis reconcile. Coby watches the Straw Hats go, promising he'll catch up to Luffy soon to which Luffy, seemingly hearing this, laughs in agreement. However as the crew flees, they realize they accidentally left Zoro on Hand Island. As the credits roll, we see the island returning to peace, Regis continuing his duty in the Marines and Deigo putting the finishing touches on his latest wax creation, a wax sculpture of Monkey D. Luffy. Characters in Order of Appearance Anime Notes *For the first time in the anime, the story of how Luffy got the scar under his eye is animated. *Being released the same day of One Piece Film: Z, this episode marks the televised appearance of Coby and Helmeppo's post timeskip design. *The run-time of this special episode is 1 hour and 42 minutes. *It follows the story of Shanks and Luffy from the manga more than the anime. * As with the first episode of the anime, the special sees the Alvida segment take place entirely on a ship. However, in this case, the special takes place on her pirate ship rather than a passenger ship. * During the clips in the credits, for Nami's they used a clip from the previous special, Episode of Nami rather than one from the original anime. Site Navigation de:One Piece Episode of Luffy ~Hand Island no Bōken~ it:Speciale TV 6 006 Category:One Piece Film Z